onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kin'emon
|image= |jname=N/A |rname=N/A |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 656 |affiliation=Wano Country |occupation=Samurai |jva= }} The Samurai from Wano is an as of yet unnamed Samurai from Wano Country whom the Straw Hat Pirates found in various pieces at Punk Hazard. Appearance The Samurai's appearance matches the stereotype of all Samurais found in ancient Japan, with a topknot. He is quite tall, with his legs alone matching Monkey D. Luffy in height. He is also seen to be quite muscular, but not overly so. Personality The Samurai is revealed to be quite perverted, even though he has old fashioned ideals. He seems to follow the way of the Samurai, claiming he would commit suicide if he could, for the disgrace of being dismembered without dying. He still tries to maintain his pride, even though he's just a head. Though he seemed to be outraged at Nami's sense of fashion, he still greatly enjoyed ogling at her cleavage. He cares deeply for his son, Momonosuke, as he travelled to the dangerous Punk Hazard island and challenged a Shichibukai to find him. Even after being chopped to pieces, his torso and leg still attempted to look for his son, and attacked anything that got in the way. He also has an extremely rude special ability of talking with his farts. He is a very old fashioned Samurai warrior who expects women to walk three steps behind men and talk gracefully and quietly. He on many occasions referred to Nami as shameless, violent and obscene woman due to her careless behaviour. It is not yet confirmed if this is the traditional code of Wano Country or if it is his personal expectations of women. Relationships Momonosuke The Samurai seems to deeply care for his son, as shown when he travelled to Punk Hazard and challenged Trafalgar Law, a Shichibukai, to get him back. Pirates He seems to strongly dislike pirates. Straw Hat Pirates Despite his strong dislike for pirates, and even though he initially scorned them when he found out that they were pirates, he is starting to see that the Straw Hat Pirates are different from most. However, despite knowing this, he is not willing to break his pride and ask for their help. Trafalgar Law The Samurai seems to curse the Shichibukai for seperating his body parts when he came to Punk Hazard to rescue his son Momonosuke. Abilities and Powers As a samurai from Wano Country, he is a capable swordsman, being able to survive during his confrontation against Trafalgar Law the Shichibukai (though it was mostly because of the latter's power). He possesses an immense endurance intolerance to pain and cold, his head is capable to withstand Sanji's powerful kicks and also his torso can withstand cold that normal people would die from. Communicating Through Flatulence After being dismembered, his legs were found by Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Robin. During this time, his legs seemed to possess the ability to speak but after his legs are reattached to his head, it is revealed that he can speak from his legs using his farts, which disgusts the Straw Hat Pirates. Aura and Sensing Even after being dismembered by Law, his legs and his torso were able to fight, and even defeat, people without the head. When the Samurai's disembodied legs first "spoke", it said it could feel the 'aura' of other people, and accurately attacked the position of his opponents. Furthermore, his separated body parts navigated by 'sensing' their surroundings (though his legs still managed to somehow get stuck to a dragon). Swordsmanship and Martial Arts Skills Even after being dismembered, the samurai was capable of putting up a fight with his legs, recklessly attacking Luffy's party when they encountered him. His torso alone was able to match Brook in swordsmanship, utilizing a one-sword style. Devil Fruit Ability Using the ability of the unusual fruit he ate a long time ago, the samurai is capable of creating clothing and disguises for anyone, including himself, if they put a leaf or stone on their head, which he can then convert (by saying "poof") into the necessary garb for as long as he can visualize it. Apart from apparently serving as disguises, the clothes created by his power can also be used for other conveniences, such as keeping wearers warm while in a cold environment. This ability is dispelled if the clothes get removed. History The Search For Momonosuke Leads to a Shichibukai The samurai went to Punk Hazard to find his kidnapped son, Momonosuke. During the journey, he encountered Shichibukai Trafalgar Law. Law dismembered the samurai and his body parts are scattered all over the island. His legs wandered into the lava side of the island and got stuck on a dragon. His head was diced up even more and locked in a cell in Vegapunk's former research facility. His torso and arms are wandering around the frozen side of the island, cutting down centaurs. Meeting the Straw Hats, One Piece at a Time The Samurai's first encounter with the Straw Hats were his legs, which were stuck to a dragon. He questions them, asking if they were with the Shichibukai. After the dragon is defeated, Monkey D. Luffy pulls the Samurai's legs off the dragon. Initially surprised that the person was only a pair of legs (and blaming it on Roronoa Zoro, thinking that he was the one who sliced the Samurai), they were further surprised when the legs tried to attack them and then run away. Luffy runs after them, saying he wants it to be part of his crew. When they capture it, Luffy attaches it to his back, calls it "Leggy", and claims that he was now a centaur. Together with the pair of legs, they travel to the frozen side to find their friends. In the mean time, the head encounters the kidnapped group of Straw Hats, who were placed in the same cell he was. He request that they reassemble the pieces of his head. At first the Straw Hats fool around with the pieces, but then put him together in the correct order, with the exception of putting his chin on the top of his head, and the top of his head where the chin should be. After realizing that he was a severed human head, they act shocked. When Nami starts talking to him, he scolds her for her personality and sense of fashion, though after he admitted that he actually liked it, the Samurai got a trashing by Sanji. After finding out that they were pirates, he expressed his deep dislike for such people, saying that he would have been willing to escape with them if they weren't. He was greatly surprised when Franky blew down the door. As the Straw Hats escape, Sanji picks up the head and rearranges it into it's proper self, revealing him to be a Samurai from Wano Country. Sanji explains that the reason they even came to this island was because they picked a distress call from one of the Samurai's victims. The head claims that he would never hurt somebody without purpose and that he was here to find his own missing son. Hearing this, Sanji chooses to bring the head along, claiming responsibility. While escaping pursuers, the Straw Hats and the Samurai head enter a room full of children. After the Samurai gets over his initial shock, he asks the children if they know a boy by the name of Momonosuke, scaring the kids while doing so. He continues to scream for his son, causing Nami to hit him, which starts him yelling at the shame of being hit by a woman. As Sanji and Franky figh their pursuers, the Samurai's head feels the strain of his torso, which happens to be fighting Brook. Brook puts up a good fight, but is eventually scared away by the headless and legless torso. After Sanji and Franky defeats the satyrs, the Samurai's head wishes to stay and look for his son. Sanji starts to get frustrated with the heads pride and wishes to smash it, but is held back by Franky. The Samurai says that he refuses to be indebted to pirates by asking for their help, though he has no objection if they wish to find his body for him. The Samurai further taunts Sanji, reminding him that the cook chose to be responsible for the head. Sanji then throws a tantrum and beats up the head before taking it with him. When the Samurai, Sanji and Franky catch up with the children, he is forced to go along with Franky's dance routine, stunning the marines and the Shichibukai. Once the Straw Hats see who is in front of them they run back into the building. The Samurai head wishes to stay back since he recognizes Law as the one that cut him up, but is rebuffed once they sees that the Shichibukai doesn't have his other body parts. As they ran to the back entrance, the children started suffering due to the cold. The Samurai head told everyone to put a stone or leaf on their head, and after they did, he somehow managed to clothe them in warm jackets and boots. He explains that he ate an "unusual fruit" which gave him sorcerous powers. When asked why he didn't do this before, the Samurai stated that he was enjoying Nami's body in just a breast band, earning a beating from Nami (who was now in Franky's body). It was then that the remaining Straw Hats, with the Samurai's legs attached to Luffy's back, joined their kidnapped comrades, after crossing the length of the island to find them. The Samurai's head is then finally reunited with his legs (much to Luffy's dismay) and he is introduced to the rest. The Samurai still wishes to go back into the facility to find his son, and he explains how he came to be in his current predicament, revealing his special skill of talking with farts. Brook then mentions that he encountered the Samurai's torso, much to the heads shock. Trivia * The samurai's Devil Fruit ability to disguise himself and others by placing a leaf or stone on their heads is similar to the shape-shifting abilities of the kitsune and tanuki of Japanese folklore. A common prerequisite for their transformation is that the animals must place reeds, a broad leaf, or a skull over their heads. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Conjectural-Titled Articles